DXW Hardcore Halloween
Card DXW Global Championship Ryo Hazuki © vs. Joe Hendry Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Match Adam Oliver vs. Gohan Submission Match; If Joe Higashi wins, Buzz's DXW Career is over! Buzz vs. Joe Higashi Triple Threat Match for the DXW United States Championship Ash Ketchum © vs. Myst Montone vs. BLK Jeez 4-Corner Survival Match for the DXW Global Tag Team Championship The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) © vs. The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) vs. The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) vs. The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator & Zeena) © w/Demencia vs. The Beautiful Blonde Babes (Tracey De Santa & Holli Would) w/Jenny Realight DXW Global Women's Championship Risty Jackson © vs. B. Orchid DXW Social Media Championship Peter Pan © vs. "The Prodigy" Goten Preshow DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Kinnon Jackson & Ikumi Mito © vs. Ritchie Hiroshi & Pan Bra & Panties Match Mariah Wong vs. Jenny Realight HardcoreHalloweenPreshow.jpg HardcoreHalloweenPreshow2.jpg HardcoreHalloweenDXWSocialMediaChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloweenDXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloweenDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloweenDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloweenDXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloweenBuzzvJoeHigashi.jpg HardcoreHalloweenAdamOlivervGohan.jpg HardcoreHalloweenDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *P1. After the match, The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) arrives to cover an embarrassed Mariah Wong to escort her out of the 6-sided ring as Jenny Realight celebrates. *P2. After the match, Ritchie Hiroshi grabs the mic and says to Pan "Wow, Pan...we did it! We got the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts. We're the champs and we're together...forever. Before we leave, I'll give you one question..." Ritchie stands on one knee as he pulls out a small box and opens it to reveal a diamond ring. Ritchie then told Pan "Pan...will you be my wife?" as Pan was crying tears of joy as she answered to Ritchie by saying "Oh, Ritchie, YES!" The crowd cheers and boos as Ritchie Hiroshi and Pan kisses each other as they walk out of the ring and Gohan & Videl are congratulating them. *1. At the end of the match, Goten hits Peter Pan with Prodigy Press to make a pinfall but the lights went out. A voice was heard as the voice belonged to a Golden Freddy as the Golden Freddy told to Goten "Prodigy...Prodigy...BANGARANG!!!" Goten got jump scared as the lights back on and Peter Pan hits Goten with Neverland Nightmare to deliver a pinfall victory. After the match, Golden Freddy costume arrives at the stage and reveals himself as Mokuba Kaiba as Peter Pan thanking him. Peter Pan and Mokuba then shouted "BANGARANG!!!" to the crowd together. *2. After the match, Risty helps Black Orchid up and they are hugging each other with a standing ovation. Risty Jackson and Black Orchid then walk out of the ring as they throw up their Ravens gestures. *3. After the match, The Usos are celebrating their DXW Global Tag Team Championship victory. *4. As Higashi locks Buzz up with Tap or Snap, Pentagon Jr. arrives to distract Higashi, but Buzz reverses to lift Higashi and locks him up with Kyuss Torture Chamber to make him tap out. After the match, Pentagon Jr. goes to the ring and locks Higashi's arm with Hammerlock Arm Snap and breaks his arm as the crowd cheers. Pentagon Jr. grabbed the mic and told Higashi "¿Creer en Joe"? A nadie le importa una mierda esa mierda tuya. ¡Higashi, cree en Pentagon Jr.! ¡CERO...! (Translation from Spanish: "Believe in Joe"? Nobody gives a fuck about that bullshit of yours. Higashi, believe in Pentagon Jr.!) as the crowd shouted ¡...MIEDO! Pentagon Jr. walks out the ring and leaving Higashi in the ring as Higashi grasps his arm in total pain. *5. The final moments of the match were Lord Dominator sets up for #1 Leaderboard, but Holli Would reverses it into a small package as Jenny Realight hits Demencia with a Lou Thez Press from outside and Tracey De Santa hits Zeena with Fame or Shame as Holli Would makes a pinfall victory. After the match, The Beautiful Blonde Babes are celebrating their Global Women's Tag Team Championship victory. *6. After the match, Myst Motone helps Ash Ketchum up then hits him with Myst Cutter again, three times, then walks out and leaving him out cold. The officials are checking up on Ash Ketchum as they escort him out of the ring until Akitsu arrives to carry Ash back home on her motorbike. *7. The final moment of the match was a bloody Gohan sets up two tables and lights them both on fire. Gohan has Adam Oliver up and goes to the top rope and sets up for top rope Masenko, but Adam Oliver counters and hits him with OWA-KO through the flaming tables as the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!" and Adam Oliver makes a pinfall victory. After the match, Adam Oliver and Gohan shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor with a standing ovation, then Gohan walks out leaving Adam Oliver in the ring. *8. Joe Hendry sets up for Freak of Nature, he accidentally knocks referee Mike Chioda down as Ryo Hazuki counters and hits him with Demon Drop. But BT Gunn & Travis Banks of The Prestige rushes to the ring and attacks Ryo Hazuki until The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) rushes to the ring and brawling BT Gunn & Travis Banks out of the ring. Then El Ligero rushes to the ring until Roman Reigns hit Ligero out of the ring with the Spear. Then Joe Coffey gives Joe Hendry the DXW Global Championship belt and Hendry hit Ryo Hazuki with it, then hits him with Freak of Nature twice as referee Mike Chioda gets up and check on Hazuki, who was unable to continue as he stops the match. After the match, Joe Hendry is celebrating his Global Championship victory as the crowd boos at him loudly as they pelt him with garbage, food, and drinks. The Prestige comes back to the ring and celebrates Joe Hendry to close the show. Miscellaneous *DXW Women's Hardcore Champion Lucina announces that she will defend her Women's Hardcore Championship on the next DXW Adrenaline and also wish good luck to Myst Motone before his match. *Backstage, Joe Hendry was telling his members of The Prestige (Joe Coffey, El Ligero, BT Gunn, & Travis Banks) a plan for his match against Ryo Hazuki tonight. The fans who were watching this have got a bad feeling about this devious plan from the leader of the Prestige. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2017